He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Love is hard when the one you love doesn't love you back. Or so it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer in this chapter: Sexual actions, Abusive relationship

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

Chapter One

He'll never say it to me out right. He never had and he never will. There are times I wonder whether I'm being tricked, caught in his webs of lies. All so I can stay in the mafia as Vongola Decimo and not just leave, because deep down I know he'll never follow me if I left. I know all too well that he loves Vongola more than he "loves" me and knowing that hurts more than being blind to that fact. I find myself angry and upset, trying so hard to grab his attention to earn his affections yet I get nothing and all I'm left with is the cold sad truth mocking me. It hurts and most of all its annoying, this love – these feelings – are nothing but frustrations that remind me that I can never leave him no matter how hard I try. I can never – no, I haven't found anyone that can make me feel the way he had. What brought me to want him? Was it those years of dependence? Those moments of comfort and reassurance or was it that I found myself living for my friends, family and above all for him? That all I could think – care – about was him? Then I realized. I was chained down by him since the day I first met him as a pent sized baby, my home tutor, Reborn.

...

_"__Tsu-kun?" I turned around to face my mother. She carried an airy aura about her calming the people around her with her bubbly and cheerful personality. Her large expressive eyes gleamed as they looked at me from a few feet in front of me and her lips were pulled into a wide smile. My mother was what people called an airhead but nonetheless she was always kind and sweet to everyone resulting in her popularity all around Namimori._

_"__Hai, Okaa-san?" I was a bit in a rush; I was once again late for school and couldn't possibly take being late any more that day unless I wanted more severe beatings from our horrifying disciplinary committee prefect as well as the chairman; Hibari Kyouya._

_"__Since you are doing badly in school and because I worry about your future; I hired you a home tutor!" She chirped happily showering the good news to her no-good son._

_"__Home Tutor?" This was weird. The last time I had a home tutor, it didn't end so well. I was in elementary school then and because of my not-so-fast understanding the tutoring was a failure resulting in even lower marks. I never bothered with tutors since, so it was odd that mother was bringing it up again not just that but having already hired one! I raised my brow at mother, curiosity getting the best of me. "Okaa-san? Where did you find this tutor?"_

_"__Oh, I haven't met them yet but it was in the mail yesterday; a letter stating that they will raise my child in to a leader of tomorrow or something like that. I called them yesterday and they said they were coming today and that everything is free. All they request is the comfort of our home; isn't that a good deal?" She giggled at her son. All I could do was keep staring at my mother incredibly. 'Does she realize that there is a high chance of this being a scam…?' I sighed at her. _

_"Alright Okaa-san but I thin-"_

_Ding Dong_

_"__Huh?" I turned to look at the front door just a foot behind me. Mother looked confused for a moment before smiling. "It must be the home tutor!" She exclaimed, urging me to open the door. I was curious –that I could not deny – just who was this fool? Tricking my innocent mother into believing they were actually going to make a difference with my education? I groaned inwardly, it's probably going to be a total asshole! I do NOT need any more people bothering me! I reluctantly opened the door, preparing to see a horrible sight but nothing. 'That's odd…did the person leave already?' Just as I was taking a step out the door for further inspection I was interrupted by…_

_"__Chaossu."_

_…__a tiny voice. _

_I looked down. 'What the? A baby? Who leaves their baby on another person's doorstep…in THIS century!?'_

_"__Ah! Tsu-kun! Isn't he just the cutest?" Mother bent down to the infant's height which was vastly short mind you. I sighed. Leave it to mother to see the bright side of everything. I - just like mother - bent down to the baby's height, who I found was watching us closely like he was evaluating us. "Oi, kid, what are you doing here?" Just like that I was booted to the staircase. I groaned in pain. 'How did that happen?! Was Hibari-san here when I wasn't looking? Oh God No! Hibari-san! I'm even later than I was before!' I jolted up preparing to run out the door but was once again booted to the ground. With terrible effort I lifted my head up facing an infant decked out in a – was that silk? – black suit assorted with a briefcase and a black single orange stripped fedora. His dark pitiless eyes stared deep into my soul as his black sideburns twirled amusingly in a swirl on either side of his head. "W-Who?"_

_He smirked tauntingly amused. "I am the world greatest hitman and now your home tutor, call me Reborn."_

...

Yes, that meeting brought back memories and I hate this feeling I have when I remember them which I wish that, sometimes, we have never met. I laugh. I know full well that such a wish could never happen; it was as if my hyper intuition knew that even if we never met early on we would have without a doubt met later on in life. I curse my intuition, although it helped save me and the people I cherish in the dreariest situations, it is a constant reminder that Reborn is hiding something from me. What that something is makes me so very afraid. I'm terrified, knowing that he is able to hide everything from me while he gets the pleasure of knowing every detail about me and it bothers me. Why is it so unfair? The saddest part is that I know he sees the internal suffering I'm going through and he is doing nothing to cease the swallowing darkness inside my heart but rather feeding my insecurities and making it even harder for me to leave. I sought out for his approval only and I know that he is using it for his advantage. He can never lie to me telling me he isn't because all he does is avoid the truth; the truth that he is hurting me with his so called 'affections'.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?"

I turned to look at the now adult body of Reborn walk up to my desk as I was sitting behind it in what was; deep thought. His eyes gazed deep into mine searching for the answer that he knew I would avoid to give. I leaned off my leather chair and moved to stand up, straightening my back as I did so. I tried to keep my moods in as relaxed as possible since there was no need in letting him know any more than he already had about me.

"Nothing much really, it's just that it has been quite a peaceful day, is resting too much harm, Reborn?"

I spoke tiredly putting my right hand on my hip kneading it and rubbing the back of my neck with my left. I had my eyes half lidded as I avoided looking at the man that occupied my mind and heart. I walked around my office desk and attempted to move past him if it wasn't for his words.

"Of course not, Dame-Tsuna, then I'll see you in your bedroom later today" I paused. The way he said that was infuriating but I couldn't act upon that emotion at least not now. I side glanced and noticed he was staring at me with an all knowing lewd expression. It was frustrating to know that he knew that he can get under my skin from just looking at me with those burning black eyes with his intentions of what he plans to do with me all written as clear as day on them. I suppressed a shiver. I looked towards the door of my office, the only entrance and exit to this room unless you wanted to suicide out the window of our more than 20 stories floor Vongola estate. I sighed openly catching the attention of Reborn as I swung my hands down to my sides and moved towards the door. I mumbled as I spoke trying to sound as tired as possible.

"Not tonight Reborn, I'm too tired for that, next time, alright?"

That was the first time I turned him down and I can't believe I actually said that. For sure he was thinking along the same lines because he was hovering upon me so fast I didn't have time to blink. He had his arms snaked around me in a tight embrace; his lips were a single breath away from my ears as he puffed hot air on to them. He was seducing me. His left hand was massaging my waist and his right was trailing up my throat slowly grasping my jaw, lifting my head up slightly.

He spoke slow and low. "What does it matter if you're tired, Dame-Tsuna? What makes you think I, the greatest hitman in the world, will care whether you are tired or not?"

He hummed in my ears knowing perfectly well what it does to my body. Just before my body could betray my demands I managed to push his arms wide enough for me to turn around in his grasp. My face was tilted upwards and my eyes stared directly at his full with determination.

"I'm sorry Reborn but I'm tired and whether you care or not is none of my concern, you said so yourself that as Vongola Decimo I should keep my body in the upmost perfect condition." He knew at that point he could not get what he wanted. He – for the smallest second – furrowed his brows, before straightening that out in order to give me another look, this time taunting.

"Fine then, you win this time Dame-Tsuna but you can't leave this office until you give me a kiss."

I bit my lip but could not stop the rosy blush to rush my cheeks. Give it to Reborn to condition me into initializing a kiss for my release. I looked away from Reborn's face and belittled myself for being so weak in front of him. I mumbled an okay before looking timidly back at Reborn. The man was still smirking at my embarrassment but did not comment. I knew by the oblivious playful eyes of his that Reborn was thoroughly enjoying this at my expense. I reached up timidly and brushed my lips against the other's smooth ones, I pressed harder soaking in the other's warmth. As I pulled back I was dumbstruck by that beautiful smile directed at me. Reborn leaned back down catching my soft lips into a brief sincere kiss before letting me go and leaving the office without another word. I stood there in a heart clenching shock. My heart trembled in my rib cage and I had no choice but to clench my left breast in despair.

No…Why do you smile at me like that, Reborn? You make it just so painfully hard for me, don't you? I felt the tears soak my eyes and I blinked them away before they decided to spill on their own. How was I supposed to move away from Reborn when the man smiles at me like I'm the only precious person for him and kisses me like a delicate antique? I swallowed back any sobs that threatened to ride out of my throat and turned around my wild untamed hair covering my eyes as I walked out of my office, closing the doors behind. As I walked down the hall trying so desperately to hold all my quivering emotions in tact I came to the thought. 'I need to exert myself.'

...

Hibari marched through the mahogany furnished hallway with red carpeted flooring. He turned a corner. He came face to face with two metal doors and pressed a small white button to the side. Immediately the doors opened and he walked inside without a second thought with the doors closing behind him with a metallic clink. He was feeling irritated and frustrated. He had just come back from a mission and he was annoyed. None of those damn herbivores were a good enough challenge for him and he still had so much pent up stress that needed to be released. His arms were folded over his chest as he was resting on the metal wall of the elevator. He needed to do some training to get rid of this bloody urge to kill but just as those metallic doors opened he did not expect to see the sight before him.

His carnivorous boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was drenched in sweat covered lightly in dirt; he was bent over trying with great difficultly to heave in harboured breaths. The sight was so hot. Hibari felt an electric shiver shot down to his crotch. This is what he enjoyed; this is what he wanted. There was something about fighting this untamed beast that sent a thousand chills to run down his spine exciting him. Fighting this man was every reason he stayed here in the Vongola. Hibari narrowed his eyes at the expression the man's eyes before him wore. He frowned. Although he loved the look of this tired sweating carnivore he detested the look his eyes wore; sadness.

...

Damn, this isn't enough. All I'm thinking about is that asshole of an ex-tutor advisor. Damn, my muscles feel a kind of sore but I wasn't going to let that stop me from what I need to do. I needed to get rid of my frustrations now or fear having to explode at someone later. I'm glad that I decided to spend most of my training spent on physical abilities instead of flame techniques. It was something I decided to do some many years ago and the training stuck. I felt something near me, it was calming and familiar; an aura I had come accustom to over the years.

"Carnivore."

Ah, that voice. Smooth, fierce and over all powerful, I know that voice. I didn't need to look at the man walking towards me. Yet, I felt compelled to see him, it has been a while and I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting towards that intimidating man. I looked up at him soaking in all of his humanity.

"Kyouya…" I said in an almost breathless manner. He stared into my eyes. I continued speaking letting my curious questions go. "What are you doing here? Weren't you on a mission?" I wiped my mouth from the grim dirt and stood up straight with a struggle.

"Hn. I just arrived back and felt the need to train but it seems you already arrived." He spoke the entire time staring intently into my eyes. It was a strange custom we developed. Over the years – and when I became strong enough – whenever we spoke to each other or were in the same room; our eyes would lock on and refuse to part unless something happened much similar to now. I don't know why we developed this but it was reassuring looking into his eyes that refused to waver from mine. Although, it does get a bit nerving when prolonged.

"Oh…um I'm sorry Kyouya. I'll leave…if you want." I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck with my bare right hand. I shifted my eyes – being the first to look away and probably the only– to the right side of the wall from where Kyouya came from.

"Leave it."

I nodded my head but didn't make any movements to doing anything, actually he didn't either. We both just stood there not doing anything. Although, Kyouya's eye – damn, I can feel the intensity of it – was completely on me. It was quiet, too quiet; enough to let a flitting image of Reborn to pass through my mind. I'm a bit frustrated right now. I can feel the annoyance of that awful man. Not moving was – arghh! I need to fight. Fuck! I want to punch that piss off of a man in the face and make him suffer as he crawls on the ground. I can feel the way my heart was thumping rather quickly against my rib cage. I clenched my fist open and closed; feeling the blood rush. I need to fight. Right. Now.

Hibari was just waiting for the moment when Tsunayoshi had no choice but to depend on him. The moment where Tsunayoshi cannot take the pressure anymore and begs for him to fight him – yes, that was the best moment. The challenge was always set just before Tsunayoshi's submission. Hibari could feel a growling roar rumble in his throat, just remembering past events with similar scenarios sent tingling sparks throughout his muscles. Looking at Tsunayoshi's face he could feel it begging for his violence. The moment he diverted his rich chocolate eyes from him, Tsunayoshi was already in his strings of this challenge. It was obvious the young boss was frustrated thinking about unnecessary thoughts with the way his facial features tensed up and not to forget his aura was unstable right now. It was only in matter of seconds before Tsunayoshi fell into the trap.

"Fight me, Kyouya."

Perfect. Hibari didn't give a thought as he released his raging urge to kill. An animal-like snarl flew through his lips as they pulled up into a vicious smirk. "Fine, then."

...

He didn't like it. He didn't like the sight that was playing below him. Reborn stood on an upper level just above the training room and with perfect view of the scene that played below him, he frowned. The room was dark with only the lights of the training room reaching inside it. He watched through the protected glass, lifting his right hand to the glass and placed his light coffee fingers over a small space of the glass sliding them over the panting figure of Tsuna's body before it charged forward. His Dame-Tsuna was sparing against Hibari. He didn't want to admit it but it looked more like raw sexual tension was built up in the room so much that he could feel it through the 20 reinforced glass. The two brawling below him couldn't see inside this room because of the one-view access it had and that wasn't helping him. Would it be different if they knew he was here? Something inside was gnawing at his heart; it was leaving an unpleasant feeling within him. He turned his hand around tapping the glass with his knuckles over the figure of a clashing Hibari against Tsuna. With an uncomfortable feeling he walked away not because he wanted to but because he could not continue watching, something in his chest pricked painfully.

...

I clenched my fist tight as I swiftly punched towards Kyouya's face but missed as he used years of fighting experience to tilt his head to the side dodging successfully. Kyouya moved to hit me in the stomach but luckily I saw it coming, I used my slimmer form to weave around the attack to grab on his shoulder, using this momentum, I flipped into the air. As I landed, I stood perfectly straight before collapsing to the ground. My body could not take all the aches and pressure from the strain my muscles had and I had no choice but to let go. My body pained as it thud to the ground smacking the tender flesh of my back. My eyes closed on impact. My mouth was gapping open as I gasped in more irregular breaths. Ouch, that really hurt. I lay there trying to settle my beating heart and heavy breathing. I could hear the unsteady footsteps work their way forward just stopping a hair away from me. I opened my eyes and smiled breathlessly at the overshadowing man.

"Thank you Kyouya."

Over the years we spent together I watched as Kyouya grew far more invincible as he continued to retain the title 'Strongest Guardian'. Kyouya was a great inspiration for me and in a way he was like a safety belt. Knowing that his strength continued to climb, I was driven to build up my own power. He was the reason why I spent more time developing my physical ability versus my flame power which was already strong. Unlike me, who was sweating bullets Kyouya looked as if he had only ran a marathon. It was obvious that I was in a far worse condition. Damn, I'm keeping note that I need more time to practise my endurance. I gave an airy laugh as I continued to smile up at the taller man above me.

"Ne, Kyouya? I think we should hit the showers."

Kyouya smiled briefly at me and helped the tired me up on my feet. I had enough strength to pat my legs off from any smears and stretched my back a bit before looking back to Kyouya.

"Well, then." I said awkwardly. Kyouya nodded at me.

"I'll call Kusakabe about our arrival." He said in his deep gruff voice slightly wore from our training. Well, I'm glad to know that I managed to mess up Kyouya even a little bit.

* * *

Author Note: I hope you enjoy this. Chapter two will contain very heavy sexual contents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The bath was refreshing and unknotted all my stresses. I walked across the bamboo hallway wearing a blue Yukata with a black sash around my waist. Walking down this hallway, I enjoyed how the floor was cool against my bare feet making it feel nice. I had noticed after getting out of the bath that my clothes were taken away. I wasn't too confused by the sudden disappearance. It didn't happen often, but I was aware of what it signified. The disappearance of my clothes is an indication that I was meant to stay over and truthfully, I didn't mind. I smiled; suddenly feeling like this was a perfect time for me to relax. It was a perfect chance for me to get away from my problems. These small escapes were well-deserving no matter how irregular they were.

The corridor I walked down was dim-lite, I followed Kusakabe's instructions of how to reach Kyouya's room. Although, I have been to this base countless times, I have never been to Kyouya' room before. I remember asking him about it before but he said something about how no one was allowed in his room without permission. And apparently, I might be the select few who knew. So it was a bit odd when I thought about it. What had Kyouya make a change of heart?

Though I don't really mind since I am just a guest and I won't have much say in where I rest. I didn't let that thought float about for too long because truth be told; it was making me feel giddy. I felt as though we were going to have a secret sleepover. I shrugged my shoulders at that thought almost playfully and stopped in front of the paper bedroom panels. I was a bit nervous, a grown man like myself was embarrassed. I have never been into Kyouya's room before. Anyone would be a bit raddled up for going inside. I gathered my nerves and slide the panels open.

I wasn't that surprised at noting that his room matched the rest of the traditional Japanese look of his base. Kyouya's back was facing me as I stared openly. He was sitting at what seemed to be porch and it was night time. I was a bit confused by this, we were underground. But knowing Kyouya, he defied all logics. I noticed he had also changed into his usual yukata. A small table was placed beside him with a white porcelain bottle – what I could assume was sake – and a single widen cup. I noticed the way Kyouya's right arm moved up as his head dipped slightly back, and couldn't stop the pout my lips pulled. 'Ah? So Kyouya is already drinking without me.'

"Kyouya."

I said, hoping my excitement for the evening was hidden behind his name. I knew he was aware of my presence, there was no need for him to indicate it. We were in his domain, he would know everything about it….and he knew my presence.

Hibari turned around to stare at Tsunayoshi. He gave a look of acknowledgement before facing up to the projected moon again. Hibari could hear the soft steps move closer to him. Tsunayoshi sat beside Hibari and admired the night sky with him as the man drank sake. With the reminding sight of Tsunayoshi sitting beside him with only a small table between them, Hibari welcomed the enveloping silence of comfort.

"Care to explain how you managed to kidnap the outdoors down here, Kyouya?" I asked, with a bit of a smile. I heard him make a small noise before answering me.

"It's a projector, Tsuna. Did I beat you senseless that you couldn't notice that?"

I quickly spoke up for myself. "Oi! Kyouya! I was just starting a conversation!" I also added that he hadn't beaten me senseless…idiot.

The conversation took a still when Tsuna began to enjoy the drink. Although it was rather quiet, Hibari had a few thoughts in his mind, thoughts he would rather do without. It wasn't so much as a wild thought for Hibari to know what had happened to Tsunayoshi. Hibari has been watching Tsunayoshi since he could remember so he knew what the problem was. That baby – well, he was an adult now – was doing something stupid by messing with Tsunayoshi. Hibari didn't know why they were even together but it was done and all he could do was watch. He wasn't in his place to say anything. They were both adults, and Tsuna could do whatever he wanted. Of course, that didn't stop Hibari from intervening when Tsuna needed him to.

Hibari glanced over to take a look at Tsuna's profile. The young boss sat on his knees very still and Hibari knew it came with practice. He liked that about Tsuna, he was able to pull off anything with enough expertise once he had put his mind to it. Tsunayoshi was…something to be reckoning with and it made Hibari confused. How did someone like this struggle with Reborn? None of the guardians seemed to have noticed Tsuna's and Reborn's explicit relationship. He knew if it wasn't for them slipping up, he wouldn't have noticed it. Hibari sipped his sake before looking away back up to the night sky. Why was he so concerned over this matter?

They sat silently in quiet drinking. No words passing through.

Looking at Kyouya under this night sky, artificial or not, I took note of the redness of his ears. I wonder if this is my first time seeing him in this way. There was something about being with Kyouya that made me feel safe and good. Save it for Kyouya to come to my rescue, it seemed that every time I had stress and needed intense sparring Kyouya seemed to always be there and never turned down any of my fights. When we first started to train, I could tell that the man was going easy on me but later on as we progressed he had been more intense. Now as of late with the few years that passed by, my body no longer took up any life-threating wounds from him. Well, there would be the occasionally one and I would still get light bruising.

I stared at the liquor that swirled in my cup. "Thank you Kyouya for helping me once again." I said, looking at him.

Hibari was a bit surprised by what Tsunayoshi had said. Hibari turned to face Tsunayoshi although he didn't lift his lips, at the moment his eyes glinted. It was silent again as Hibari gazed up at the man beside him. He was going to make himself more involved in this affair.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm going to save you."

I was baffled as I stared at Kyouya in well, shock. Was he being serious? Did I hear that correctly? I stared deep into his determined ones and I knew it – I could see the strength in them – he was serious. Serious and possibly influenced by his drinks. It was only a single phrase but it was enough for me to know that Kyouya knew; he wanted to help me. That thought lingered as if my consciousness was feeling through it, absorbing something of the utmost importance.

With those words settled in my mind, I swallowed down my drink feeling my body warm up when I finished. I placed the cup away and stood up. I lifted my arms into the air, interlocking my fingers as my back stretched into a deep curve, gosh that really felt nice. I relaxed releasing a deep sigh and walk back further into the bedroom. In a tired, content voice, I spoke.

"I'm going to bed, Kyouya. You should probably stop drinking."

Hibari looked after Tsunayoshi walking away and chucked down his sake he had just poured as Tsunayoshi was stretching. He placed the small cup back on top of the table before getting up and faced the night sky once more. As he closed his eyes to sigh, he was shocked to hear the familiar old shriek that he hadn't heard since many years ago and above all his last name was called.

"Hieee! Hi-bari-san..?"

He turned around to see a flustered brunet backing away from the laid down futon. He was amused he had to admit, he missed the herbivore brunet. With an unconcealed smirk, Hibari walked gently and swiftly behind the slightly quivering brunet. He sneaked up behind the younger man and titled his head down to whisper into Tsunayoshi's ear.

"Talking as if you are young again, would you like me to call you 'herbivore'?"

Hibari spoke with a teasing nature something of which usually happens when he drinks.

I couldn't stop myself from releasing that 'Eep!' I moved forward a bit giving me enough space away from the body behind me. I looked sideways catching a small glimpse of Kyouya smirking at me and I quickly looked away.

"Uhm…Hiba-Kyou..ya...Why is there…only one fu..ton?"

I've had experience sharing a bed with others but never with Kyouya. It was dangerous and unheard of! This man would go off on you if you made a mistake being awake but asleep? I didn't want to experience that wrath.

"I requested it to be like this."

"W-Why?"

He didn't say anything as I watched Kyouya off the light and slip under the covers of the futon. He lay down propped up on his right elbow facing me side way as his right hand pulled the quilted blanket back as if inviting me. At this very moment I think I'm more terrified of a playfully amused Kyouya vs a pissed off blood thirsty one.

"Hurry and get into bed already, _Herbivore_."

Kyouya was already under the blanket comfortably perched up on his elbow waiting for me to get in. The sight was slightly mocking and it was so bluntly obvious that he was teasing me, especially calling me a herbivore! I was contemplating whether it was safe and fast enough for me to run out of the room but quickly got rid of that thought when I realized I was in Kyouya's home base. I wasn't going to escape alive unless I got permission too. I nibbled on my lips for a moment in thought before finally sighing as I reluctantly gave myself up to his wishes.

I passed the small space that separated us and as I reached the white futon, I made sure to avoid all eye contact. It would be a lie to say that my behaviour at this moment was in complete resemblance to my ten year younger version of me. I mentally cursed Kyouya. Taking a few breaths, I slowly lowered to my knees and timidly crawled under the blankets sliding my legs under the cool blanket accidentally brushing Hibari's feet. I lay down on the pillow and as I rested there slightly awkwardly, I kept reminding myself that everything was going to be okay. I just had to not move and accidentally get into Kyouya's way and all will be well.

I lay there facing the ceiling and although I was concentrating to go to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about what was going on with Reborn. At this moment if I hadn't denied Reborn what he wanted, what would we have been doing now? Well, that was already obvious to what he wanted but would he have stayed long enough after it? Would he hold me and kiss my pain away? Would he finally utter those three words to me and make me feel complete? Oh god, Reborn. Why are you so difficult?

I didn't see it but I could feel Kyouya's hand cup my face and his thumbs caress up my jaw, over my cheek and just below my eyes. Once it touched below my bottom eyelids I felt something wet against my skin. Had I cried? I looked at him in silence. I could hear the rumbling of his deep voice as it buzzed around me but I wasn't focusing at that – no, I was too busy soaking up the warmth that emitted from the palm of his hand.

"Do not let thoughts plague your mind at night, it isn't good for you. Now go to sleep."

It was a soothing whisper; the way his voice buzzed gently as it reached my eardrums. It was only a short pause when he spoke but it was gone as my eyes closed and the feeling of warm, smooth lips kissed my forehead. I could feel it, the course of warmth spread like a forest fire. He held me in his arms tightly securing me in place and I fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

My eyes hurt and I'm so tired but I feel too content in sleep. I opened my bleary eyes, waiting for them to clear up on their own accordance. I nudged my head further into whatever I was sleeping on. I noticed it felt hard yet surprisingly warm, as I sighed blissfully I got wind of the scent of this pillow, it reminded me deeply of a particular cloud gaurdian. I mumbled something incoherently and using my elbows that seemed to be on something else hard I lifted myself up. To my sweet embarrassment I found myself cuddled in Hibari's arms; this would explain the heavy grasp I could feel around my waist. I should have realized that it wasn't the blanket. On top of sleeping on top of him, I realized that I had to get off him before he woke up to kill me!

Hibari woke up when felt his arms being roughly moved around. He grumbled as he opened his eyes to see Tsunayoshi struggling to pry his arms off him. They both stared at each other, Tsunayoshi in embarrassment and Hibari in confusion. A knock from the panelled doors interrupted them and they pulled away to look at the doors.

"Kyou-san, I'm sorry to interrupt but someone is here requesting to see you, they said it was of the utmost importance."

* * *

Breakfast was brought in as soon as Kyouya was changing so I ate as Kyouya was getting ready. I asked him if he'll have time to eat but informed me that he'll do so after this so-called urgent meeting. I walked over to the entrance and picked up the basket in which my folded clothes lay. I moved further into the room and began to change. I had already removed my Yukata and pulled my boxer and freshly pressed dress pants on. The clothes smelled really well kind of like a lemon spring scent? Hmm, I'm not exactly sure…I should ask Kusakabe what he uses. I picked up my white vest and was about to pull them over my arms until the door opened.

My back was facing that and at first – for a split second – I thought it was Kyouya until I felt the presence behind me and knew that it wasn't him, no instead it was,

"Reborn, what are you doing here?"

I felt his aura as he entered Kyouya's room. I don't know if he has permission or not but I'm not in the mood to see him, as a matter of fact my happy mood was just killed. I could hear the soft padding of his footsteps near me but not near enough so I would say it was a good 5 feet away.

"That should be my question Dame-Tsuna, what the hells are you doing here?"

Well, that isn't much a surprise, he's annoyed. Let me guess, it's because once again I decided not to tell him that I was going to stay at Kyouya's place. Seriously, I'm not stupid but Reborn gets upset when I don't tell him my plans. He's acting like a domineering parent over a teenage rebel.

"Nothing Reborn, I was sparring with Kyouya and he offered me to stay here to rest." I pulled my arms through my vest and brought it over my shoulders.

"Sparing, huh?" Reborn eyed the pale bruises covered all over Tsuna's back in distaste. With a sneer he continued speaking. "I need to discuss something with you and it cannot wait, I'll see you in your office in ten."

Reborn turned to walk out but stopped at Tsuna's voice.

"30."

Reborn turned back to see Tsuna's back covered with a white vest as he bent down to pick up another piece of clothing from the basket below him. Reborn did not like that Tsuna wanted more time here and repositioned his time limit.

"In 10 min-"

"30 minutes and that's final, Reborn."

Surprisingly, he was interrupted by a very composed and strong counter response. Reborn assessed Tsuna's entire figure before nodding his head although, Tsuna wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't focusing.

"Very well." With that Reborn walked out of the room curtly.

I sighed when Reborn finally left the room. I finished buttoning up my shirt but I started to feel anxious. I needed to feel safe; I needed reassurance. I turned around and walked out of the room, closing the panels behind seeing as Reborn left it open. I closed my eyes, bowing my head. Okay, all I need to do is relax, relax and to carry on. I opened my eyes and was ready to walk down the hallway but was surprised to see Kyouya casually leaning against the wall in front of me.

"Kyouya?"

I don't know what he saw in my face to make him furrow his brows but it was all it took to get him to pull me in for a partial hug. I wasn't too sure what to do, so I just stood there with my arms to my side. It was short-lived but it was enough to make my anxious feelings disappear. I felt a shift from above as Kyouya moved and he spoke.

"I'm here, if you need to talk."

I couldn't let him be responsible for my relationship problem. I would need to fix it all myself. What I have with Reborn was stem from convenience and dependency, and right now I had to make a decision.

"I know Kyouya, thank you."

* * *

**Author Note:** Editing this chapter was a pain but I'm somewhat okay with how it is now. This chapter was getting too long so I had to split it in half. The next chapter has some intense scenes.


End file.
